Ice Cold
Characters Falcon Layla Rainier-- The main protagonist of Ice Cold. Rue Estella Lawrence-- A supporting character in Ice Cold. Dawn Georgia Elliott-- A supporting character in Ice Cold. Rose Eloisa Elliot-- A supporting character in Ice Cold. Elodie Riser-- A supporting character in Ice Cold. Evonne Carlisle-- A supporting character in Ice Cold. Calla Chelsea-- A supporting character in Ice Cold. Matilda "Tilly" Jane Hawkins-- A supporting character in Ice Cold. Eleni Liah Rayna-- A supporting Character in Ice Cold. Levin Aleesha Rayna-- A supporting character in Ice Cold. Ree Annalisa Darius-- A supporting character in Ice Cold. Cora Anne Darius-- A supporting character in Ice Cold. Aa.jpeg|Falcon Layla Rainier Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpeg|Levin Arianna Rayna Aaaaaaa.jpeg|Ree Annalisa Darius Aaaa.jpeg|Matilda "Tilly" Jane Hawkins Aaa.jpeg|Calla Chelsea A's.jpeg|Elodie Riser Aaaaaaaaaa.jpeg|Eleni Liah Rayna Aaaaaaaa.jpeg|Evonne Carlisle Aaaaa.jpeg|Rue Estella Lawrence Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpeg|Dawn Georgia Elliott Aaaaaa.jpeg|Rose Eloisa Elliott aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpeg|Cora Anne Darius Plot (really short cause I wanna make the story really long) A bunch of girls try to survive a long trek during the winter to Lower Fort Garry. This is the diary of Falcon Rainier. ~For those of you who may be confused, Falcon's puppy, Jaecigh's name is pronounced, Jay-see~ September 20th 1668 My new diary is beautiful. My grandmother got it for me for my birthday, which is today. Unfortunately, she is not coming from our lovely Scotland, to the New World with us. I love Grandmother. She is so nice to my family. I have not given a proper introduction to myself! How unladylike for a girl of my status. I am Falcon Layla Rainier, and I am 16 years old. My father is a trader, and one very high in the ranks of people, according to himself, and a few others. Tommorow we set out on a boat for the New World, and a new chance for my family. I only have one sister Emily, my mother and my father. I have a little puppy, Jaecigh, but I'm not allowed to bring her. Maybe I can convince the Captain to let me bring her. After all, no-one says no to a Rainier! I have to go for a moment. Goodday. Later I just convinced the Captain to let me bring Jaecigh! Emily also convinced the captain to let her bring her puppy, Belley. So, tommorow we set off for the New World, and a new life, new people. I will miss my friends, Anna and Eliza, but I'll write them, and they promised to write me. I will write tommorow. Goodday. September 21st 1668 Oh, the joys of boats. I hate boats. My face is pale and I threw up before we even started sailing. I am lying down in my bed, trying to sleep, yet I have had no luck so far. My father hired a little serving girl for me. He is so nice, but I really can take care of my self. But I will still always be his little Birdy. Birdy is his nickname for me since my birth. The serving girl came in and introduced herself to me. Her name is Dawn Elliott, and she is really kind. She's 13, just 3 years younger than me, and the same age as Emily. Emily got Dawn's little sister for a serving maid, Rose Elliott. Rose is only nine, but Dawn said that they were trained by their mother about being serving maids. Speaking of mothers, my mother is calling me for supper. September 29th 1668 I have not written in ages, as I had scurvy. I ate oranges a lot though, and I am SICK of them! I am out and about now, finally Mother would not let me out of bed. I heard my father tell her many times, "Julia, what harm can coming out of her room be? Falcon will not meet anyone or have any fun if she's cooped up in there for two months!" mother always replied; "James, leave Falcon be." Oh, was it torture listening to that every day! Now I can go out of my room. Dawn follows me everywhere, of course, but I enjoy her presence, she is a kind spirit, but I think she is friends with a gypsy girl. But she isn't a theiving gypsy, just a very low traveller. She is an orphan. But I think she must steal, if she is an orphan, but Dawn insists she doesn't. She tells me her name is Calla Chelsea. Ugh! This girl was yelling at her friend or sister or something and I jumped, and she made me blot ink on my page! I must go yell at her for being cruel to her sister. I just went and got a huge bruise on my arm. The older girl, named Eleni hit my arm when I said to quit being mean to her sister and what did she do to you? "Well for your information you weaseling cockroach, she was late for tea!" Said Eleni. "But Eleni, I did not have my pocket watch and forgot the time!" Eleni slapped her in this moment. "Well remember to take the watch next time Levin Aleesha Rayna!" Eleni snapped and hit Levin again! I do not like Eleni. Wait, Rayna is their last name, the Captain is Henry Rayna! I must go talk to him. Oh, seeing Eleni punished was hilarious! I talked to Captain Rayna, and he slapped Eleni so hard, I swear she could have bled. Levin was showered with kindness, I can tell he prefers Levin over Eleni. Oh was I happy to see her slapped, and sent to her quarters until the end of November! HA HA! I feel kind of guilty, but still. Eleni was a rude donkey. November 2nd 1668 Finally, some time to myself. Dawn has found comfort in other friends other than me, including that gypsy girl, Calla. She has now, three more friends not including the gypsy? Yes, three. She always has them in my cabin when I'm not there, like eating. The food is slowly going downhill, but since I am in aan upper class family it's still okay. Ah! Dawn's friends are in here again. Not that I don't like them, they are all very cute, but they are really annoying! Their names are, Rue Lawrence, Elodie Riser and Ree Darius. Ree has an older sister that is my age, Cora Darius. Cora has an ice cold stare, and it is a bit scary, but she's pretty nice. She follows Ree everywhere, I guess she's supposed to. Rue also has a guide, but she's not her sister. Matilda Hawkins. Matilda is 19 and she writes all the time. I've seen her at tea, as she and Rue are upper class also. I always wonder if she shares her stories. I don't know. November 3rd 1668 Ah, nothing exiting today. I got to know Matilda and Cora a little better, and that's it. Oh, Captain Rayna is coming in. One moment. A moment later It could not be any worse. No one is dead yet, but there are many ill, including my mother. Eleni is ill also, but I must worry about my mother right now. She could die! Emily has walked in with Belley and Jaecigh. She's red-faced and I must attend to her. Emily insists we see mother. I wish to see her also. Later What an affair! We got to see mother, but it was not easy to get to her. Captain Rayna said. "Miss Rainier. I am afraid you are not allowed to visit your mother." He said. Emily managed to stutter through her tears "But we must!" "Emily, your mother is too sick to visit. Now leave." He said. "You scolding crookback!" I snapped. "Pardon me?" Captain Rayna says. "Denying a young girl to see her sick mother who she may not see ever again! Despicable!" I spat. "Falcon Rainier!" He shouted. "You open the door this instant Edward Rayna!" I yell, gritting my teeth. Rayna is short, so I stand nearly as tall as him. I look toward the door, then at Emily. She's staring at me wide-eyed. I looked to the side of me, and I stumbled backwards, because my father was standing beside me. All the girls on the ship, most of them anyways. They start giggling when I roll my eyes. Rayna opened the door, and we all walked in. There were many people in there, most I did not recognize. I saw Eleni, but she's the only one I recognized. Then we got to my mother. She looked terrible. We were only allowed a few minutes, but I will treasure them, as they may be my last with her. Category:Stories Category:Loss Category:Adventure Category:Fiction